Wolves Without Teeth
by TheHuntersMoon
Summary: Seven years of uncertainty. Seven years of friendship. Three years of partnership and an unexpected betrayal. As Remus Lupin finds his footing within a prejudice world, he finds that not everyone is against him and friends come in the most unlikely packages. However the saying "keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." never seemed more real.


Notes: Whoa it feels like thousands of years since I wrote anything properly Potter related! I've been itching to do another story for years now! Also I hope no one takes offense to anything within this story. I mean no offense at all! I hope you enjoy the story! The title is just experimental! I might change it later... Not sure!

Summary: _Seven years of uncertainty. Seven years of friendship. Three years of partnership and an unexpected betrayal. As Remus Lupin finds his footing within a prejudice world, he finds that not everyone is against him and friends come in the most unlikely packages. However the saying "keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." never seemed more real._

Warnings: WOLFSTAR! Please do not read if this isn't for you! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I wouldn't be writing this (well I may be) anyway!

* * *

September 1st 1971

 _"Right, you've got all your books?"_ Remus nodded, his mother Hope fussing over him, straightening his jumper and sorting his hair, much to his fathers amusement. _"And you've got all your robes and your wand?"_

 _"Yes mum."_ he replied with a strained smile, tugging at the bottom of his jumper nervously as he watched his parents smile. His father placed a comforting hand on Remus' shoulder. The tawny haired boy simply nodded to his father, who then proceeded to nudge him in the direction of the large scarlet steam train that awaited him to board for Hogwarts. He swallowed hard, his stomach knotting with nerves as he made his way towards one of the cars, his heavy trunk in tow and a tatty leather satchel over his shoulder.

He heaved his trunk onto the train, dragging it with difficulty down past the many compartments already occupied by children chatting and laughing, discussing which houses they belonged to and throwing the odd joke or two around.

Remus couldn't think which house he belonged to if he was honest. A couple of months before his eleventh birthday he'd overheard _-which is hard never to do when your hearing is somewhat enhanced-_ his mother and father talking hushed in the kitchen. He thought that maybe he'd never get the chance to go, that he'd never experience what it was like to have friends, relationships or learn how to use his magic correctly.

With a sigh, he pulled open the only available compartment door, shuffling in throwing in a couple of choice words when the wheels of his trunk got caught around the door frame. He shuffled it a little, managing to finally get it in and close the door. He fell heavily into the cushioned seat, leaning his head back with a frown.

He closed his eyes, trying to push away that sick feeling that seemed to be crawling up his throat at a horribly slow pace. The noise was incredible; owls screeching, cats meowing and toads croaking. Widows being tapped and children shouting goodbye to their parents. The train its self was expelling large plumes of white steam, clouding the platform giving it an almost mystical look.

Leaning forward, the small boy dug through his satchel for his book. He was well packed, not knowing quite how long the journey would be. He closed his satchel and lifted his legs onto the seat, leaning on the frame around the window with a huff, opening his book silently as the train started to move from the platform and off towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Remus must have fallen asleep, the carriage giving a gentle shake every now and then, causing him to open his heavy lidded eyes, finding his book lying on the floor. He found himself frowning, reaching down only to find his book had suddenly disappeared. His eyebrows furrowed and he raised his head slowly meeting a pair of hazel eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses.

 _"Hope we didn't wake you."_ said the raven haired boy with a wide grin on his face. Remus found himself slightly overwhelmed, as the boy before him held out his book, using his other hand to push his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. Remus swallowed.

 _"Ah... no you didn't."_ he replied rather lamely, his cheeks colouring with a soft rosy pink as he grasped his old book, leaning back quickly his eyes taking in the other eleven year old.

He was tall for eleven and quite lanky. He had already a rather charming smile and the hazel eyes hidden behind the glasses sparkled with untold mischief. His skin was light, with a couple of freckles which would go unnoticed he was sure by others.

 _"James Potter."_ he said, reaching his hand out to Remus, who's mouth opened slightly before he grasped James' hand whispering,

 _"Remus Lupin."_

 _"Well Remus Lupin, are you excited then?"_

Remus nodded, holding his book to his chest unsure of how to take the sudden attention. He wasn't quite used to attention, his parents always making sure to take him away from other children as soon as they saw him trying to interact with them. Before Remus had the chance to think of something else to say to rid the awkwardness, a second rather loud voice came echoing into the compartment.

 _"Hello there sleeping beauty. We didn't wake you did we?"_ he said, an almost identical grin on his lips as he dropped next to James. Remus felt rather overwhelmed as he took a moment to get his thoughts under control, the soft pink in his cheeks flaring up into a dark red. He shook his head, the other boys grey-blue eyes peering into his. He swallowed thickly, his eyes quickly moving to stare out of the window, feeling a little more embarrassed now.

 _"No."_ he whispered, holding his book closer to his chest, his hands growing clammy and his heart starting to beat just that little bit faster than usual. He'd never been accepted so quickly, it was probably because they both had no idea what dark creature took over him once a month when the moon was full. He frowned when the second raven haired boy got his attention, much to his dismay.

 _"So what's your name then?"_

 _"Remus."_

 _"Well then Remus,"_ said the boy, his eyes sparkling as he got up quickly, slipping onto the seat next to him, arm now draped lazily over his tensed shoulders. Remus looked down, his eyes glancing out the window, his cheeks burning up a storm as he heard James snicker before him. _"the names Sirius Black."_ he said with a squeeze of the boys tense shoulder. The grin never left his lips and Remus found himself unable to keep the small smile at bay.

 _"Ah brilliant, I was waiting for a smile."_ said James leaning back into the cushion behind his back. Sirius smirked,

 _"Good job too don't you think James?"_

 _"Oh yeah. My dad told me a story about an old Wizard he knew once. Said he_ _frowned so much his face stayed like it until he died!"_

Remus snorted, causing Sirius to laugh. Remus' mother always used to say that to him when he was younger. _**"Best hope the wind doesn't change young**_ _**man!"**_ he shook his head seeing James snickering in the corner, Sirius leaning heavily on him as his bark like laugh filled the compartment and Remus' heart soared and his stomach erupted with butterflies as he found himself laughing too.

He'd never laughed over something so silly and for so long. He hadn't laughed for a long time and it felt good. The weight he carried seemed to lift, the monster deep within him seeming like nothing but a shadow.

 _"Bet you're glad he told you that James!"_ Sirius choked out, pulling away slightly from Remus, yet the smaller boy still felt the young Black's arm round his bony shoulders.

 _"Yeah! Imagine this face getting stuck with a frown! I'd never get married!"_ James cried, hands waving furiously, his look of mock shock soon dropped at the sight of Sirius and Remus laughing again. _"That's right you two laugh at me..."_

With the three boys occupied, sharing jokes and making each other laugh, they hadn't realised that time had gotten away with them. The sun had set as they pulled up into Hogsmead Station, the tannoy blaring all around the train causing a nervous tremor to run through Remus as realisation finally began to settle in.

He'd made an unlikely friendship with two boys who were so different from him and it scared him. Sirius nudged him gently with his elbow, knocking him from his reverie.

 _"Come on Remus... can't be late for the sorting."_

 _"Yeah... right."_ he whispered, suddenly unsure of himself and how he felt being in this environment, so exposed to the current population of Witches and Wizards in the school of Magic. One wrong move and everything he'd dreamt about could be ripped away from him.

* * *

Sirius and James had walked ahead probably thirty feet, leaving Remus to mull over his thoughts, that were rather badly strung together. His stomach was turning as the ground they walked on became much less firm and a lot more soft and wet. He never much liked water and boats made him unbelievably nervous.

He swallowed, his leather satchel swinging around the small of his back. His fingers played nervously with the fraying brown stitching of the strap, wondering if there was any other way they could get him to the Castle which didn't involve a rickety ancient boat.

 _"Hey mate, you don't look so great."_

 _"I'm not a huge fan of water,"_ mentioned Remus, uncertainty in his voice as he stepped closer to the bank, fingers furiously pulling strands of brown from his bag strap, the chill of the early evening air sent shivers down his spin as it blew through his hair and brushed over his skin. _"also there isn't a funny story to that."_ he quipped, noticing the expectant look on the two raven haired boys faces. _"I'll have you know there is an acceptable reason to be afraid of water."_

 _"Well what is it?"_ asked James, causing Sirius to grin again. Remus huffed, stepping hesitantly into the boat which rocked gently, causing the young tawny haired boy to tense.

 _"I almost drowned when I was younger, something like that stays with you."_ he mumbled, settling down by the front of the boat as James and Sirius got on board too. _**"Three to a boat."**_ The Game Keeper kept yelling above the ruckus from all the First Year's, which in turn made Remus roll his eyes.

 _ **When did children ever listen?**_

 _"More like one to a boat in his case..."_ murmured Sirius, tilting his head towards Vincent Gregor, a rather big eleven year old boy who was struggling to keep the boat steady so he could clamber on in. James snickered, missing the pointed looks from Remus who sat just behind him glancing ahead, waiting to catch his glimpse of the Castle.

 _"That boat'll sink if another two get in."_

Remus rolled his eyes before muttering,

 _"Very mature."_

Sirius sensing the sarcasm, frowned in mock displeasure, James catching the mischievous glint in his eyes which caused him to smirk. With little effort the two lanky boys gave the boat a good shaking causing Remus to grab hold of the edges tightly.

With a decent retort in mind he opened his mouth to say, when a large brightly lit Castle came into view, making him lose all the words that were sitting on the tip of his tongue. He chose to ignore the collective gasps and cheers as they neared. He chose to ignore the tilting of the boat and the snickers and laughter from his new found friends, his heart thudding painfully in his chest, the butterflies buzzing in his stomach the closer they got.

He found himself unable to wipe the smile the formed on his lips as he felt two hands rest on his shoulders.

 _"Whoa..."_

* * *

So :) did you miss me? No thought not haha! Well first chapter down, what did you guys think? I'm quite enjoying it! It will get lighter and hopefully funnier but who knows right? Might just be shite all together?

 _~HuntersMoon~_


End file.
